kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect Light Novel Volume 06
Kokoro Connect Nise Random (ココロコネクトニセランダム) is a Japanese light novel written by Sadanatsu Anda, with illustrations by Shiromizakana. Nise Random was released on October 29, 2011. Summary It's the start of a new spring term and the members of the Student Cultural Society have been promoted to their second year. Enjouji Shino and Uwa Chihiro, two first years, join their ranks just in time for Yamaboshi High's Sports Festival. With the entire club forced to participate, the spirit of competition pits the StuCS members against one another. However, the situation complicates when Iori seemingly confesses to Taichi that she wants to get back together, and after a series of misunderstandings, fingers are pointed and who can be trusted is thrown into question. Can the StuCS's bonds endure the misunderstandings and make sense of it all before it's too late? Meanwhile, one member secretly watches in the shadows, enjoying the chaos that unfolds... __TOC__ Chapters Prologue Chapter 1 - Sports Festival Chapter 2 - The Girl's Temptation Chapter 3 - This World Is the Best XXX Chapter 4 - An Opened Door that Cannot Be Closed Again Chapter 5 - And Then the Pentagon Was Erased Chapter 6 - The Protagonist of This Tale Chapter 7 - This World, No Matter When Chapter 8 - On the Day of the Sports Festival Epilogue - Whose World Has Already Changed Author's Notes Plot Synopsis 'Prologue' The novel starts off with a journal entry written by an unknown person saying about meeting someone. The entry keeps saying that " I don't believe it" and "It's a dream" and ends with "Forget about it" and the person writing the entry went to bed. 'Chapter 1' It is the start of a new school year and Yaegashi Taichi, Nagase Iori, and''' Kiriyama Yui ' are currently in a homeroom session discussing the participants of the upcoming Sports Festival. While in class Iori and Mariko are bullying Taichi by saying that Taichi has a bride already named 'Inaba. '''Setouchi Kaoru , now the class president, starts the meeting for the selection for the participants of the Athletic festival. The Athletics festival is a event where the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd year classes, 3 classes per team, get to compete with each other. Winning the Atheletics festival means that there will be something special for the winners at the cultural festival. The winner gets to freely choose any event and gets to pick first for the cultural festival'.Watase Shingo ' is in charge of the male participants while''' Kurihara Yukina' is in charge of the female participants since both of them are members of sports team. Class 2-B says that as long as they have Kiriyama "Godess of War" they will win the Athletics festival. Kurihara then calls Kiriyama "Mask de Kiriyama"and Taichi maskes a comment about bringing wrestling masks from home if he needs to. Kiriyama gets angry and says she's not wearing a mask. Taichi gets volunteered into participating and he has to participate in the Yamoboshi most famous event, the horseback fight. The girls team needs one more person and no one else wanted to participate. Only person left to ask was 'Fujishima Maiko. Fujishima now is no longer the Class president is depressed about it. Nagase invites Fujishima to join and she accepts. Fujishima has a delusion that Nagase inviting her means that Nagse accepts the "love" between them. Nagase refutes this delusion. Later the StuCS meets up in the club room and they found out Taichi, Iori, and Kiriyama (Red Team) are enemies with Inaba, 'Aoki ', Shino, and Chihiro (Green Team) because they are in different classes. The club room is filled with excitement but Taichi and Chihiro are not excited at all. Kiriyama says, “ Taichi and Chihiro are different type of people, but they both have a calm and unemotional character to them.” Taichi immediately denies that comment. Kiriyama then says, “Well Taichi is Taichi and Chihiro is Chihiro”. Chihiro then says that “ I am not a natural Gigolo” . Taichi replies with, “ Does that means that I’m a natural Gigolo? I’m not a damn natural Gigolo.” Taichi is getting worked up but Chihiro is still calm . Kiriyama then says that it’s good that those two are not like Aoki Yoshifumi. If it’s one Aoki, I can handle but two is too much. Shino agrees and calls Aoki annoying and Aoki replies by “don’t say that”. Nagase asks Inaba to respond to the comments being made. Inaba says, “I don’t care what others think, Taichi is ‘my only one’ , before only one, Taichi is Number One” Inaba doesn’t care about the other comments and opinions floating in the room and is acting all in love. Nagase calls these situation “ Dereban syndrome”. Inaba has something to say but couldn't say it in the club room. Taichi comforted Inaba by saying, " If it's difficult to say, its ok to call me whenever". Nagase then shouts "creepy". Inaba then says, "Me and Taichi are enemies during the Athletics Festival." Taichi then said "And?" Inaba continues,"And I have to get use to fighiting against Taichi." Nagse then interupts saying, " Taichi-kun hurry up and do something dirty to Inaban when no ones around." Taichi replies, "It's not dirty." Nagase says "erotic?" Taichi replies " Not erotic, We are pure!" Taichi says to Inaba, " it's ok to go all out for the Athletic festival." Inaba then anounces that she'll go all out for the Athletic festival. Chihiro then says that he lost at Rock-paper-scissors and ended up participating in the Sports festival. Taichi and Chihiro are similar in that way that they are both terrible at Rock-paper-scissor. Aoki proposes to have a bet to see who wins the Athletic festival. The winning team get to order the losing team to do anything. Enjoui wants Taichi to whisper anything into her ear if she wins, Inaba wants to do something embarassing in "that" place. Nagase then calls Inaba a perverted kid and the day when Inaba becomes "Chijo-ban" (Pervert-ban) is approaching. Chihiro is having a good time, laughing but at that moment he dropped his laughing.and grins. '''Chapter 2 (to be continued .....) A Temporary Very short summary Chiro uses the power of Illusion projection to cause problems for the pentagon. First he used it to become【Nagase】and goes find Taichi and tells him that " I have regrets about breaking up, let's get back together." This left Taichi very confused causing him unable to approach Nagase normally. Next Chihiro uses the power and disguises himself as【Yui】 adn tells Aoki to ignore him until I say stop. Aoki believing that's the real Yui does that. Yui then asks Aoki what's going on Aoki failed to ignore her and tells her what happened. Kiriyama denied that she ever told Aoki to do that. The next time Chihiro decided to become【Taichi】and try to split couple up. Using【Taichi's】appearance, he led Inaba to the abandoned room next to the club room and locked the door. He made Inaba take off all her clothes to the underwear and took photos. Inaba told【Taichi】to delete them and trusted him to do so. Chihiro then is confronted by Heartseed saying that it's not interesting. If he doesn't make it more interesting, Heartseed will take away his power and break the promise of giving Chihiro the power to cheat in life using the power of Illusion Projection. Chihiro said that he has a plan and decided to destroy the relationship of Inaba, Taichi, and Iori. He used【Iori's】appearance and tells Taichi that she loves him and tells him to go to the park after school. He uses【Taichi's】appearnce to tell Inaba to go to the same park at the same time. Finally he becomes【Taichi】and tells Iori that he loves her. But instead Iori grabbed Chihiro【Taichi】by the collar of the shirt and yells at him telling him that Inaba is his girlfriend now. Chihiro also tells her to go to the park as well. The three. Taichi, Inaba, and Iori, all met at the park at the same time and saying somethings wrong. To Chihiro's surprise this isn't what was suppose to happen. The three realizes that someone is acting as one of the members of the club and decides that it might be one of Heartseed's phenomenons. The next day the second years met together in the club room deciding on what to do. They realized that they have to believe in the bond that was built over the last year and trust the real person you know. Chihiro listens to the conversation through a voice recored he planted in the room after the meeting. and thought it was crazy how they can trust each other like that. Chihiro starts becoming people the StuCS knows but everytime the StuCS members can see through his plan. One day he became Aoki's sister and tried to trick Aoki and hit him. Aoki see through his disguise and told him that he lost already and vented his frustration by hitting Aoki even more. Chihiro became Kiriyama's friend Mihashi Chinatsu and talked with Yui asking about how she feels about Aoki and Chihiro. One day Chihiro was going to the club room to get the voice recorder but Kriyama sees him. He quickly changes his appearance to【Taichi】. Taichi coincidentally went up the stair and Kiriyama sees two Taichi. Chihiro then quickly switches his appearnce to 【Inaba】but Inaba also came up the stairs as well and Taichi saw two Inaba. A paradox is created with Taichi and Yui seeing two of the same person. This caused them to lose all their memories about StuCS and Heartseed. Aoki, Inaba, and Iori are all depressed seeing how they lost 2 of their important friends. Enjouji asks whats wrong but the threee never answerd. Enjouji talked with Taichi on the roof receiving encouragement. Enjouji also wanting to know what hapened and realized Chihiro was involved met with Heartseed to get the power of Illusion Projection. She became【Yui】and found out about everything and revealed that she also has the power he used before.Chihiro soon becomes frustrated enough that he runs away from home. Enjouji found him and talked some sense into him and decided to fix this situation by meeting wit heartseed. Heartseed was bot willing to return the memories of Taichi and Yui. Enjouji and Chihiro even decided to traded their memories for Taichi's and Yui's. Heartseed was not amused so Chihiro started making random demands such as confessing to Yui, revealing everything to the other members. He started to cry a bit and Heartseed laughed a little. It was a rare situation where he laughed so he decied that he was amused and returned Taichi's and Yui's memories. Chihiro appologizes to the rest of StuCS. Taichi was very angry about what Chihiro did to Inaba in that room but even so the five second years appologized to Chihiro and Enjouji for dragging them into this mess with Heartseed. To make everything up, Inaba told Chihiro to win the Athletic Festival. On the day of the Athletic festivalm Chihiro and Yui are participating in the horseback fight. Chihiro won only because he confessed to Kiriyama which caused her to lose balance and falls off. The volume ends with Inaba wondering what she'll do if Taichi is not here with her. Note #【　】means the target the person using Illusion Projection wanting to pretend. eg. Chihiro【Taichi】means that Chihiro is pretending to be Taichi. Novel Illustrations 00002.jpg|Inner Cover combinednise03-04 copy.png|Enjouji's and Chihiro's new club member profile 00005.jpg 00006.jpg 00007.jpg|'Index' 0007.jpg|Nagase and Nakayama having fun with Taichi in class. 0095.jpg|Chihiro using Taichi's appearance asks Inaba to strip down to her underwear. 0185.jpg|Taichi, after losing his memories concerning the StuCS, and Enjouji have a emotional talk on the roof. 0305.jpg|Chihiro vs Kiriyama at the athletics festival 0318.jpg Trivia * "Nise" (偽) translates to "Fake." * This volume has a diary entry at the beginning of each chapter written by Shino. References Baka-Tsuki Kokoro Connect Category:Light Novel Volumes